


Visite hebdomadaire

by YodaBen2



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Gift Fic, Sappy Ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2
Summary: Aziraphale rend visite à une amie très chère.





	Visite hebdomadaire

**Author's Note:**

> Notes : Petit prompt comme ça. Inspiré par le fanart d’Aiwa visible à ces adresses : https://twitter.com/Aiwasensei/status/1141465699765882881 et https://aiwa-sensei.tumblr.com/post/185723764365/stupid-ineffable-plan-patreon-instagram
> 
> Allez voir ses autres dessins !
> 
> Oh ! Et... Allez voir le dessin après lecture, pour ne pas être spoilé ;)

Titre : Visite hebdomadaire

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : Good Omens

Genre : Doux-amer, ultra-cucu

Rating : G

Pairing : Rampa-Azi sous entendu

Aziraphale, comme chaque semaine, lourdement chargé d’un gros panier, alla prendre le bus. Toujours le même. Il passa patiemment les trois longues heures de route, plongé dans son livre, puis descendit à son arrêt. Il continua à marcher longtemps encore, en pleine campagne, jusqu’à trouver un chemin de terre tortueux et à moitié effacé par les herbes folles, qu’il emprunta. Le chemin n’était tracé, pour ainsi dire, que par ses seuls pas. Il était la seule personne à aller par ce chemin. Et ce depuis des siècles. Le sac était lourd de victuailles. Il espérait qu’elle aimerait ça.

Il arriva enfin. Elle attendait sa visite depuis longtemps, et accourut à sa rencontre. Il l’embrassa avec tendresse.

\- Bonjour ma belle. Tu es resplendissante aujourd’hui !

Elle lorgna immédiatement sur le panier. Aziraphale sursauta.

\- Oh !! Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Tu dois être affamée ! C’est vrai que je n’ai pas pu te rendre ma visite habituelle la semaine dernière…

L’ange commença à lui expliquer l’Apocalypse-qui-n’est-en-fait-pas-arrivée tout en lui préparant à manger. Elle semblait attentive, mais le fut bien davantage devant la nourriture.

Aziraphale lui présenta sa ration, artistement décorée de capucines comestibles. Ce n’était pas parce qu’elle vivait recluse qu’elle n’avait pas le droit qu’on mette les formes en la servant.

\- Madame est servie !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et mangea immédiatement. Aziraphale lui sourit et continua son récit. Elle écoutait attentivement, du moins en apparence. Comme à chacune de ses visites, Aziraphale lui parla aussi de Rampa.

\- Cette semaine a vraiment été éprouvante pour nous tous. Il faudrait vraiment que je l’emmène pour te le présenter. Après tout…

Aziraphale hésita. Comment tourner ça de manière qui ne soit pas insultante ? « Je t’ai sauvée parce qu’il m’a parlé de toi » équivalait à dire « s’il n’avait pas montré d’intérêt pour toi, je t’aurais laissée mourir », et même si ce n’était pas loin de la vérité, ça manquait d’élégance.

Elle se blottit contre lui. Il lui caressa la tête. Il se souvenait.

_\- Tuer tout le monde sauf eux ? Mais c’est un plan que MON côté aurait pu faire !! Même les femmes et les enfants ?… Non, pas les enfants. Vous ne pouvez pas tuer des enfants !_

_Aziraphale baissa la tête. Rampa regarda les animaux avancer, deux par deux, vers l’énorme vaisseau. Les premières gouttes commençaient à tomber. Le silence de l’ange était éloquent. Rampa en perdit la parole de stupeur._

_Plus tard, Aziraphale avait trouvé Rampa perché sur un nuage, les ailes recroquevillées autour de lui. Il pleurait en regardant l’énorme lac qu’était devenue la terre. Aziraphale s’était assis près de lui._

_\- Je n’arriverai jamais à me sortir ces cris de la tête, mon ange, murmura Rampa, le visage ruisselant. Ils hurlaient tous. Suppliaient. Ils nageaient comme ils pouvaient… Jusqu’à ce que l’épuisement les fasse couler. Hommes, femmes et enfants, et les bêtes. Toutes les bêtes…_

_Le désespoir de Rampa faisait vraiment peine à voir. Il baissa la tête et se remit à sangloter._

_\- Les licornes… Les licornes étaient mes préférées…_

_Aziraphale lui prit la main en le regardant avec compassion._

Aziraphale n’a jamais su ce qui lui avait scellé les lèvres à cet instant. Probablement parce qu’il se refusait à comprendre les raisons de ses propres actes. Pour quelle raison avait-il fait ça, sinon pour Rampa ? Il le connaissait à peine… Et il avait de quoi lui rendre le sourire ! Mais dans l’instant, il n’avait pas su comment le lui dire, et n’avait finalement rien dit. C’était triste, un cadeau qui n’aurait jamais de destinataire.

Au fil des ans, puis des siècles, Aziraphale retournait nourrir et soigner sa protégée, mais n’osait pas amener le sujet avec le principal intéressé. Soit un contretemps, soit une dispute avec le démon, et l’occasion était ruinée.

À la fin du déluge, Aziraphale avait trouvé l’arc-en-ciel d’une beauté indécente. Pour avoir cette déferlante de merveilleuses couleurs dans le ciel, il avait donc fallu autant de morts ?… Aziraphale sentait au fond de lui que c’était là des égarement de pensée particulièrement dangereux et ne poussa pas plus loin la réflexion. Ce sauvetage s’apparentait à celui, des siècles plus tôt, d’Adam et Ève, en leur offrant l’épée de feu. Pour apaiser ses doutes, Aziraphale n’aurait qu’à se mettre sous la dent la fragile conviction d’avoir fait ce qui était juste, et espérer que Dieu ne vienne pas lui demander de comptes.

Elle ne l’a jamais fait.

Dès que la civilisation l’a permis, Aziraphale a acheté cette parcelle de terre éloignée de tout pour l’installer, et ils vivaient ainsi depuis.

Elle le regarda. Aziraphale vit dans ces grands yeux la souffrance de la solitude. Tant d’années, et une seule et unique personne à qui parler. Il était temps qu’elle rencontre quelqu’un d’autre. Aziraphale eut un petit sourire résigné.

Deux jours plus tard, Rampa débarqua, pestant à cause de la poussière. Aziraphale lui avait promis un « beau cadeau », mais indéplaçable, avait-il dit. Qu’est-ce qui avait pris à l’ange d’aller apporter son cadeau aussi loin ? Et puis d’abord, un cadeau pour quelle occasion ? Il grimaça en voyant les côtés de la Bentley griffés par les herbes du chemin. Une pensée et plus une trace ne subsista. Il continua sa route.

Aziraphale lui avait simplement donné des coordonnées GPS, sans autre explication. Il regarda son téléphone, il n’était plus très loin.

Lorsqu’il arriva, tout couvert de poussière, en courbatures et mal aux pieds, Rampa vit un grand champ, coupé par un cours d’eau, avec une grande cabane en dur au milieu. C’était quoi, cet endroit ? C’était habité ?…

\- Ohé ? Cria Rampa.

Elle sortit de sa cabane, où elle prenait le frais. Rampa en fit tomber son téléphone par terre.

Il voulut se baisser pour le ramasser, mais ses mains tremblaient. Il sentit des larmes lui brouiller la vue alors qu’elle s’approchait.

\- C’est… C’est…

Il ne savait que dire. Il vit une porte dans la clôture, qu’il ouvrit. Il entra dans le champ, et elle alla à sa rencontre, d’une allure paisible. Lorsqu’ils furent assez près l’un de l’autre, Rampa leva une main incertaine, et elle allongea la tête pour initier le contact.

_\- Chem ? Chem !! Tu as une de tes licornes qui s’en va !!... Oh, laisse tomber, il t’en reste une._

Rampa caressa le mufle rose et la robe si blanche qu’elle en semblait nacrée. L’épaisse crinière soyeuse était de la même couleur. Une corne solide jaillissait de son front. Elle n’avait pas vieilli d’un jour. Rampa laissa librement couler ses larmes. C’était une des plus belles choses qu’il ait vues. L’équivalent des quelques rouleaux qu’il avait, à l’époque et incognito, sauvés de l’incendie de la grande Bibliothèque d’Alexandrie. Une parcelle merveilleuse d’éternité arrachée à la destruction.

À l’époque, il avait voulu donner l’impression d’un tranquille détachement, ce qu’il avait réussi à faire auprès de ses collègues démons. Mais il s’était isolé pour pleurer par la suite. Seul Aziraphale était au courant.

Et voilà que ce sournois l’avait sauvée, cachée… Sans le lui dire, jusqu’à aujourd’hui.

Toute heureuse d’avoir de la compagnie, la licorne fit mine de se cabrer, puis trotta joyeusement autour de Rampa. Il sourit à travers ses larmes.

\- Espèce de vieux salaud, murmura Rampa en pensant à l’ange.

Un tel cadeau méritait au moins le Ritz, et quatre bouteilles de Château Yquem 2009. Au moins.

Du fond de sa librairie, Aziraphale sourit.

Fin.


End file.
